Time swept Rogue
by Hinata-kun
Summary: Suck at summaries. Kagomes loses her friend while trying to keep the jewl safe. while searching she finds someone else. Sesshomaru. They are swept my the events a they learn that Sesshomaru was from the past in which her friend is now, maddly in love.READ


**Time Swept Rogue**

I dedicate this story to my friends: Rachel, Aaron, Pamela, Sasha, Aron, Simon and my loving sister Sandie. This book is based on the book "Time swept rogue" By Amy J. Fetzer. It was a really great book. I doubt my own writing will ever be as good as her own. . And way. Hope ya'll like it. And All charters in this fic are humans. Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru are not half brothers. just friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They've attacked, Master Sesshomaru"

"I have eyes, Jaken. And ears" Sesshomaru Takahashi lowered the spy glass, his fingers flexing with impatience. The bleached house rested on top a small mountain like aging crown of a massive cake, layered with gardens and frosted with a high stone wall. Yet from his vantage point aboard a captured sloop, he saw only flames, orange tongues licked at the stucco walls and taking lives. "Damn you, Hiroshi," he muttered under his breath. "Get your friggin' ass out of there." He handed the spy glass to his first mate without as much as a glance.

"Ready the skif."

"Aye, aye, sir." Men scrambled, yanking hemp ropes and shifting the boom harness, practiced hands swinging the small boat out over the side of the ship that laid dormant in the cove.

"Lower away and stand fast," Sesshomaru ordered, and then paced, glaring intermittently at the smoldering fortress. Show yourself, Hiroshi, he agonized as the ropes slipped through tackle pulleys, Ship mates gathering their strength to ease the dingy into the churning sea. Sesshomaru paused, straining to see beyond the dark as sporadic gunfire cracked and the cries of dying men drifted to him. He tried to ignore it, studying the small inlet. If only he could have prevented this. A grinding knot twisted in his gut, and with both hands, he gripped the polished rail, his knuckles draining of color. He felt helpless, desperate to be in the middle of the fray. For it would be the only way for him to be sure that his message had gotten to Miroku in time, informing him that several of Sesshomaru's men where in and around the fortress. But if he didn't know? Sweet mother, he did not want to consider that Miroku would kill one of his crew simply for lack of recognition. Instinct warned him that Naraku Katashi would tempt such a daring act and if it wasn't ad enough that the basterd had murdered Dane's family and stole the Hiroshi fortune, now he held the greatest prize, Sango.

Damn you to hell Naraku, Sessho cursed, shoving away from the rail. _If she's harmed, if her skin bears but one mark, by all that is holy, I will tear you- _

A sudden piercing scream sent the hackles rising on his neck and snapped his fingers, the spy glass immediately produced. Sessho sighted. Angry fire illuminated the entire house now, yet his gaze remained riveted to the crumbling mortar below a pair of windows.

"Give the signal to assault," he ordered, and the double shot rang across the water. On shore, his men climbed the steep embankment, and even in the distance Sesshomaru could hear the whirl of grappling hooks, the _clunk _and the scrape as they caught on ancient stone. Within moments Continental Marines were scaling the wall. He waited, seconds chipped away until light pricked the murky night. There! The tunnel; sealed off from a decayed staircase and emptying into nothingness. It was their only escape. And the survivors had no challenge for Sango for he'd seen her climb swaying rigging in a storm, but if she was injured? Sesshomaru squinted, yet could discern no more than dangling shadows splashed with torch light. The lack of clarity increased his frustration and he lowered the glass, handing it over to Jaken. Sesshomaru refused to watch, every unidentifiable sound toying with his nerves. He feared the worst, for Hiroshi was a twisted animal, Satan incarnated, and Sango was his innocent hostage.

Oars slapped the water in brisk smooth rhythm, the muscles in Sessho's shoulders bunching with each measured sound. He clenched his fists, knuckles cracking. The small skiff thumped against the hull and Sesshomaru flinched violently, his gaze snapping to the railing. He stood motionless, his breath locked in his lungs till a dark head crested the wood.

He reached.

"Sesshomaru!" Sango cried as he pulled her over the rail, hi big arms swallowing her in a bone crushing embrace.

"God save us, lass," he murmured against her hair, then grasped her arms, holding her back to search her lovely features.

"I thought –" He swallowed, looking her over once more and noting every cut and bruise. "I'm finem Sessho. Really." She patted his cheek, her voice soft with pride. "You did well, Takahashi. Thanks for sending the messenger."

"Ahh lass, _you_ are most welcome," he said sincerely, catching her hand and dropping a kiss to her scraped knuckles.

"Inu Yasha?" he asked and Sango saw raw fear flash in Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

"One wonders if you truly care," came dryly. "With the familiar way you are holding _my _wife." Sesshomaru looked up as Inu Yasha swung his legs over the rail.

"Hiroshi!" Releasing Sango, he grabbed Inu Yasha by the shoulders. "By god, I knew the basterd couldn't lay you down!" Relief and reverence blended inn his voice as the men stared, then succumbed to a backslapping hug. Sesshomaru stepped back, his smile slowly evaporating as his gaze shifted beyond Inu Yasha to the house engulfed in flames. "I gather he's dead?"

"Aye, Kaori shot him."

Sesshomaru softly cursed, plowing his fingers through his dark long silver hair. _He'd be damn if I was the one to have to end his useless life._ Inu Yasha's gaze shifted meaningfully to Sango. She picked at the torn threads of her gown, sullen, and Sesshomaru's heart tripped. She looked much the sad little waif. Sliding his arm about her waist, Dane gave her a reassuring squeeze, and she lifted her gaze to his. Delicately, her trembling fingertips brushed his lips, her expression so possessive, so undeniably loving, Sessho had to look away. Jealousy burning through his chest, yet it was not a jealousy of Inu Yasha for winning Sango, but an envy of the heart-wrenching love they shared in naught but a simple smile. He wanted that for himself, a woman he could lock horns with but still love, a woman he would kill for, die for. Live for.

He assured himself his day would come. Aye, he sighed, but when? _When?_ And would she be at all like the spirited Sango? Would she take him as he was, without tempting to change him? Would she – Good God. You would be in a fair mess of it, he thought, smirking at his own melancholy, then giving orders to weigh anchor as the last Marine boarded. Canvas unfurled, catching the breeze and moving quickly out of the cove and towards the _Sea Witch_.

Sesshomaru turned back to find Inu Yasha studying him intently "It this hidden facet of your character, Sessho? Disobeying direct orders?"

Sango glanced between the two men. "Uh-oh. Were you a naughty boy, Takahashi?"

"It's a reputation I strive for, Madame." Lightly he tapped her nose.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll alert the media."

Media? Sesshomaru mouthed, looking at Inu Yasha for explanation and receiving a puzzled shrug. Sango laughed, quiet and to herself and Sessho was stuck again with the notion that she held a secret power only she understood. And Inu Yasha was rejoicing in it.

Inu Yasha's brows furrowed. "If you are here, Sessho, who's commanding the Triton?"

"Is that not what a first mate is for, lass?"

"Gee. What a relief." She sighed dramatically "I thought you misplaced it"

"Her. Misplaced her."

"Just like a chauvinist to refer to a twenty four gun frigate as a female."

"A chau-vin-ist?" he asked puzzled.

"Ought to be easy for you to understand. It's a man who more or less thinks with his- " She waved a hand in the vicinity of his breeches.

Sesshomaru slowly chuckled, but Inu Yasha stared at her in shock.

I know. My God woman! You are a bold wench!"She mimicked deeply. "But you love it." She kissed him hard and quick.

"You know, Takahashi." Sango said philosophically as she glanced back at him. "I was half expecting you to come crashing through the window at any moment back there." She inclined her head to the orange blur now sinking into the distance." Knowing your flair for the dramatic and all."

Mischief danced in his golden eyes. "It would have been a bloody disappointment to ruin a new pair of boots in that muck." He modeled his new polished Hessians.

She rolled her eyes and looked back at Inu Yasha. "Do you think we could hang him over the rail for that?"

"If only we could" He replied with a chuckle "but he is the captain of this ship."

Sesshomaru glared at her "I'm afraid I must ask for a that painting of you back Sango. As a reminder. For it's the only time I've caught you with your mouth shut."

"Do it and I have to get my pistol out." She snapped back with a smirk, then turned to Inu Yasha. "Or will angry father beat me to the punch?" Inu Yasha smirked and looked away. Not wanting to get involved in one of there match of wits.

"Ahh, but you are a cruel woman to be thinking the worst of me." He said with a crushed looked, only spoiled by he laughing eyes.

"Well if the breeches fit." She replied.

"You wounded me, Madame."

Just as the word were said Jaken approached him.

"Master, What should I do with this?" the short man asked.

Sesshomaru frowned at the pile and grasped the familiar first, stuffing Sango's diamond ouch inside his shirt till he could return them, yet slowed as he accepted the small gilded box. Turing the tiny key, he flipped back the lid. Even in the indigo dawn he knew he held Inu Yasha's legacy: The Hiroshi gems.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There. Chapter one. Sigh Promise to update soon.

Dances around Sesshomaru. "He is so cute!!!!!" 3


End file.
